Pillow Talk
by LorelaiGilmore82
Summary: Cops&Robbers - Just a little addition to the end scene at Castle's apartment. One Shot.


Just a little something I came up with, to kill time, while waiting for next Monday! ;-)

Here they were. At the end of this eventful day, they stood in his living room, alone, Martha and Alexis had long called it a night, they both held a glass of wine in hands, some music playing in the background, the fire burning and an awkward silence filling the room. They had run out off safe topics, run out off small talk and had started to dance around the five foot Gorilla in the room.

Castle knew that any minute now, she would place her glass on the kitchen counter, thank him for the nice evening and leave. And they would not talk about that moment in the bank. About the way she looked at him, about what might have happened, what might have been said, if his mother hadn't interrupted. And he didn't want her to leave just yet. Little did he know that Kate Beckett's mind was spinning around the same dilemma. She did not want to leave, but she couldn't come up with a good enough reason to post-pone her departure.

He sensed her movement before she actually stirred and it made him jump into action. Without really looking or thinking he picked up the DVD that lay on the coffee table.

"Wanna watch a movie," he rushed out and waggled the DVD stupidly in his hand. It was lame, he knew, the more it surprised him when she nodded. "Really? I mean I could understand if you … I mean it's late," he stammered and wanted to slap himself for giving her an opening to change her mind.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm sure. I don't wanna go home just yet," she admitted without looking at him.

"Good," he relaxed and for the first time looked at the DVD in his hand. "So, Pillow Talk it is!"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The movie! Pillow Talk," he added quickly, realizing how ambiguous it sounded without the clarification.

So that was what they did. Sitting together on the couch and watching this old Doris Day and Rock Hudson movie, just because neither of them was ready to admit that the events of the day had shaken them on a deeper level than they were ready to acknowledge. Half way through the movie, he felt her head coming to rest on his shoulder. Glancing down at her, he couldn't help but smile at her sleeping figure. Carefully he placed his arm around her and held her close. Enjoying this seldom opportunity of intimacy. Her hand came to rest on his chest and he was amazed how such an innocent touch could make his heart beat so fast.

Only when the movie ended he realized that he had a problem. It was way too late to send her home and he honestly didn't want to wake her. And the guestroom was not an option. He would have to carry her up the stairs, which normally wasn't a big deal. But he had had way too much wine and God knew he would never hear the end of it, if he dropped her on the way up. So his bedroom it would be for her and he would take the upstairs guestroom. Carefully not to wake her, he shifted and placed one arm under her legs, while the other sneaked around her back. He lifted her up and was surprised how easy it was.

Walking into his bedroom, he was glad that he wasn't a big bed-maker. This spared him the task of pulling back the covers, while she was in his arms. He placed her down and tucked her in. For a moment he studied her. Had he ever seen her this peaceful? He couldn't remember, but he would now. He would treasure this image of her. And then he couldn't resist anymore, he closed the distance between them and placed the lightest kiss on her forehead, before he reluctantly pulled away and started to leave. He was almost at the door, when he heard her call his name. He turned around, afraid that she might be mad at him for not waken her up. Instead he was greeted by her sleepy eyes that held the softest expression.

"Could you stay?" she asked much to his surprise. "Just for a moment?"

He nodded, unable to form a sensible sentence.

She patted the spot next to her and he slowly walked back to his bed. Crawling into it he mimicked her posture, heads slightly popped up on the pillows they stared at each other. She didn't really know what she was doing. Were it just the day's events or was the wine bringing her to this, for her, untypical actions. She reached out and her right hand touched his cheek and he could swear his skin was burning where she touched him.

"You know," she started. Her voice not much more than a whisper, "I really thought I had lost you."

His hand came to rest on hers, while he kept staring into her eyes, still trying to figure out if he was dreaming. She pulled away and he already regretted his actions, but then her hand came to rest right over his heart and he thought that it would explode. She smiled when she felt his heart beat, telling her that he was really here. Sound and safe. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes and again placed his hand over hers. This time she stayed put.

"Hey," he got her attention. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere!"

"Promise?" She had never sounded more vulnerable and insecure than in this moment.

"I promise Kate! I'm not going anywhere!" And it was a promise that meant so much more than the obvious. It was a promise for the future. For their future.

She smiled and then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, she drifted off to sleep, while he watched her. His hand still covering hers, resting over his heart, he was happy.


End file.
